Mate
by dontyouwantit
Summary: One of Voldemort's final curses has come to fruition in Harry, and now he has to deal with the aftermath. DISCLAIMER: don't own, don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set midway through sixth year so all characters are over sixteen. Voldemort's gone. Unless expressly stated, it's pretty safe to assume that everyone is still alive. Oh, and this has nothing at all to do with **Collar Mark**, it's not a sequel or anything like that. Characters have the potential to be OOC, but I have tried my best. Oh and this is slash. Obviously haha. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a month after Voldemort had been defeated and the last of the curses he'd cast in his dying moments had just come to fruition in the hospital wing.

'Hermione, I have cat ears!'

Harry was standing in front of a mirror staring at his ears and clutching a long black tail in his right hand. Hermione, Ron, and Madame Pomfrey stood behind him, staring as well.

'Harry, do you know what your animagus form is at all?' asked Pomfrey.

'No.'

'Well I think we can hazard a guess that you would have been feline in nature.'

'Feline? Wait, what do you mean would have been?'

'It appears that in his final moments one of Lord Voldemort's curses produced this result. He seems to have trapped you half-transformed. I would hazard a guess that the changes are permanent and you will be unable to ever complete your animagus transformation. I'm sorry, dear.'

Harry sank onto one of the hospital chairs.

'Permanent?'

'I'm sorry.'

Hermione and Ron pulled up chairs on either side of Harry and rubbed his shoulders.

'You'll be alright mate.'

'It's not that uncommon to see magical people with animal attributes. Some people consider them quite fashionable,' said Hermione.

'I don't. God, I just look more like a freak.'

'Oh, Harry, you don't. It's really not that unusual.'

Harry shrugged and let Ron and Hermione hug him before they all headed to their first class.

It took most of their walk to the dungeons for Harry to figure out how to stop his tail from tangling in his legs as he moved. As they reached the door to the Potions class, Harry forgot about his tail, there was something in the air and it was…intoxicating.

He forgot about that too, though, when he stepped into the classroom. Snape raised his eyebrows briefly but was mercifully silent. The other students, however, were not so discreet.

'Bloody hell, Harry, what happened to you?' said Seamus.

'I think they're cute,' said Lavender.

'Can you hear from them?' said Pansy.

'Silence, you babbling plague of pubescence,' snarled Snape.

Harry flushed as the room fell silent and the other students dropped into their seats, leaving him standing alone. The only free seat ended up being next to Malfoy so he hurried to the front of the room, willing his face to cool down.

He set his books on the desk and tried to pay attention as Snape began talking. Unfortunately, the second he took a breath, he caught _that_ smell. Instantly his ears perked up and his tail started flicking back and forth, thudding heavily against Malfoy's hip.

'Bloody hell, Potter, control yourself,' muttered Malfoy.

'I'm trying,' snarled Harry.

He ended up grabbing his tail, watching it squirm in his hand. Malfoy glanced over at it and rolled his eyes.

'What even happened?'

'Voldemort. It's only just come to fruition.'

Malfoy whistled softly. 'Rough.'

'Yeah.'

They were silent for the rest of the lesson, working on their potions. When there was barely ten minutes left, Malfoy spoke.

'Have you found your mate yet?'

Harry jumped a little. 'What?'

'Have you found your mate? It usually happens quickly in these situations.'

'What? In what situations? How common is this? And what do you mean by mate?'

'I always forget you were raised a muggle. Really Potter, it's so droll. I thought Granger would have told you everything by now.'

'It only happened about half an hour before class.'

Draco just rolled his eyes. 'Your situation is really not all that uncommon. Usually it's an accident, but sometimes a curse or a transformation gone wrong. In any case, the victim always ends up with a mate, a life mate, that they can sense.'

'Oh. Right. How do they sense them?'

'It varies but generally a desire to impress or take care of the person, and always their scent.'

'Their scent?' Harry's voice rose embarrassingly.

Malfoy frowned at him. 'Yes, Potter, their scent.'

Harry nodded and they spoke no more as they packed away their things. When they left the class, Hermione and Ron caught up with him and they walked together to Charms.

It wasn't until their break before dinner that the trio got to speak properly. They locked themselves in the boys' dormitory and piled onto Harry's bed.

'So what happened in Potions? I saw you and Malfoy having a bit of a chat.'

'Well he has changed a fair bit since his Mother was killed and his Father escaped the Imperious Curse,' chided Hermione.

'I know, Hermione, but what were you talking about?'

'He asked about the tail and then he asked if I'd found my mate yet. Then he had to explain what mates are because I didn't know.'

'See?' said Hermione. 'I told you it wasn't that uncommon.'

'I know, I should have learned to never doubt you, Hermione, but the thing is, I think I have found my mate.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, Malfoy said that the scent of a person was meant to be a marker and when we went down to Potions, well, I could smell something that was pretty amazing.'

'Really? Did you figure out who it came from?' asked Hermione.

'No, don't tell us. It was Malfoy, wasn't it? I'm going to have to be nice to that git, aren't I?' bemoaned Ron.

Harry laughed. 'Sorry, Ron.'

'So it's Draco?' Hermione's eyes were huge.

'Yeah.'

'Well come on then,' Hermione stood up, 'We'll have to tell Dumbledore.'

Ignoring their protests, Hermione dragged Ron and Harry all the way to the Headmaster's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

When they got there, Dumbledore was talking to Snape, but he beckoned them in.

'Please sit, I was just talking to Professor Snape about your condition, Harry. Permanent, is it?'

'Madame Pomfrey thinks so, Sir.'

'Unfortunate indeed, but I believe you will learn to see the bright side eventually, my boy.'

'Erm, sure Professor.'

'And have you scented your mate? I am told the smell is exquisite.'

'I-I think I have.'

'And who is it?'

Harry hesitated, looking nervously at Snape.

'Out with it, Potter.'

'I think it's Draco Malfoy, Sir, I'm sorry.'

Harry cringed as he glanced up at Snape. During the final battle everyone had found out that Snape was Draco's Godfather and the long-time lover of un-imperiourised-Lucius and Harry was sure he wouldn't take kindly to this new development.

'I expected as much.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I just-what?'

'You will have to learn to control yourself, Potter, your tail gives your emotions away.'

Harry flushed but was glad Snape wasn't shouting. He chanced a look over at Dumbledore and found the old man smiling.

'When Madame Pomfrey told me of your condition I took the liberty of fitting out a set of rooms for you and your mate.'

'Oh.'

'If they are willing, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will accompany you, as will Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini.'

Harry nodded, feeling better knowing he'd be with his friends.

'Erm, sir? What does Malfoy think of all this?'

He directed the question at Dumbledore, but Snape answered.

'I am sure you will find Draco amenable.'

Harry nodded and, slightly unsettled by the conversation, followed his friends to their new rooms.

'Buttermilk scones,' said Hermione and they all watched the portrait of two young girls swing open.

As soon as the door was open, Harry knew that Malfoy was there. The scent was incredible and his tail was already waving back and forth. He walked forward in something of a daze until Malfoy spoke.

'Still can't control yourself, Potter?'

Harry jumped and grabbed his tail, flushing. Hermione and Ron followed him into the room and took in their companions. Blaise was sprawled across the sofa and Pansy was sprawled across Blaise. Malfoy was leaning against the fireplace. All three of them were watching the Gryffindors.

'Hello,' said Hermione, smiling politely. 'Have you all settled in?'

'Yes, Severus sent Draco a message at lunch to prepare for a move,' said Pansy.

'The House Elves brought all our things, yours too,' added Blaise.

'Excellent,' said Ron, rubbing his hands together. 'Where are the rooms?'

'You're over there with Blaise,' Pansy pointed to the left of the room, 'I'm over here with Granger,' she pointed to the right, 'And Draco and Potter are in there,' she pointed to the wall facing the entrance.

'Oh, ok,' Ron nodded but shot a disappointed look at Hermione.

Blaise caught it and smiled, a little slyly.

'If you prefer, Weasley, I'm sure it would be no trouble for you to move your things where Pansy's are.'

'What?'

'Oh,' Hermione blushed and grinned, 'Thank you, Blaise.'

'Hermione-'

'Oh keep up, Ronald. Go and move your things.'

She planted a kiss on his cheek and sent him on his way with a dazed, giddy look on his face.

When he emerged with his arms overfull, she followed into their new room to help with the transition, a fond look on her face. The other four watched them go.

'Are they always like that?' asked Pansy.

'Like what?'

'Sickeningly sweet,' explained Blaise.

'Oh,' said Harry, laughing, 'Yeah, pretty much. Ron's besotted and Hermione's, well, usually fondly exasperated.'

When Pansy pulled a little face, Malfoy reached out and cuffed her.

'It's better than you two horny bastards, going at it all the time.'

Pansy pretended to be wounded but Blaise slid his hand up her skirt and distracted her with a steamy kiss. They grew more and more involved until Malfoy's bark of laughter shocked them apart. They looked at him and followed his gaze to Harry. The boy's eyes were nearly falling out of his face and his cheeks were blazing. His tail was coiled around his leg.

'Aw, it's okay to be a virgin, Potter. Draco can fuck that out of you in no time. You'll be right as rain, promise,' cooed Pansy.

Harry made a small high-pitched noise and backed out of the room, banging into furniture until he made it into his new room. He slumped onto a bed and pressed his cool hands onto his face. He could hear Malfoy saying something angrily and then the other boy walked in.

'Are you alright?'

'Are they always like that?'

'Yeah, you learn to block them out eventually.'

Harry nodded slowly, still a little dazed. He turned to see Malfoy smiling at him and grew even more confused.

'Hey, it's been a pretty big day for you, hasn't it?'

'I grew a tail and found a life-mate so yeah, you could say that.'

Malfoy laughed and walked over to sit on the bed next to Harry. He turned to the other boy and opened his arms.

'What are you doing, Malfoy?'

'You really should start called me Draco, Harry.'

'Whatever, what are you doing?'

Draco sighed and bodily pulled Harry into his arms. He started stroking the twitching ears until Harry relaxed infinitesimally.

'What are you-'

'This will make you feel better, I promise. I'm your mate, remember? I'm here to look after you. It's ok to need something from me, you know.'

'Are you sure you're really Draco Malfoy?'

Draco let out a deep belly laugh and something inside Harry purred at the sound. Mortified, he realised something outside him was purring too, but Draco just scratched his ears and held him close. When Harry was pliant in his arms, Draco started talking

'I doubt you've had much of a chance to find out about your condition, so I'm going to tell you, okay? My nanny had the same thing happen to her in a potions accident. She had plumage instead of hair and her nails were sharp. We think she must have been a parrot animagus. I always thought she was beautiful. She'd found her mate almost as soon as the accident happened and she used to tell me about him, about her life.'

As he spoke, Draco shuffled them back until he lay on his back and Harry lay on his chest, still purring quietly.

'Whenever she was stressed which, as you can imagine, would have been quite often in my house, she would always comment on how she wished he were with her. Just his presence made her feel safer, calmer. It's something about the animal instincts, they make you need physical proximity with your mate. You'll start to notice the instincts soon, probably. Her crest used to flare up if she was afraid or sad and she always made a nest out of her blankets when she slept. I'm not sure what yours will be but you can't fight them, okay? She said the year she spent trying to fight hers was the worst of her life, so no repressing them, okay? Harry?'

Harry lifted his head up and nodded groggily at Draco. Draco smiled at the sleepy boy in his arms.

'We've missed dinner but it's pretty late, so let's get some sleep, alright?'

Harry mewled softly and curled his tail around Draco's thigh. Draco smiled and summoned a blanket to tuck in around their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Harry woke up the next morning, the bed was empty. He stripped off yesterday's clothes that he'd slept in, gathered new ones, stared at the shower for a long minute, and cast a cleaning charm instead. After he'd dressed, he stumbled outside to see if any of the others were up.

Apparently he wasn't an early riser. Everyone else was sitting around the coffee table which was covered in breakfast foods. Ron was stuffing his face and Hermione was reading. Pansy and Blaise were both practicing fellatio on their food. Harry blushed and walked towards an empty seat, taking a detour to brush against Draco's legs.

He sat down and started eating before he realised what he'd done and turned worried eyes on Draco. To his relief, Draco just smirked and shook his head a little. Harry managed a shy, apologetic smile and continued eating. When they'd all finally eaten and were ready for the day, Harry was surprised to find Draco by his side.

'What did I tell you about supressing your instincts?'

'Erm, not to?'

'So why were you looking so worried?'

'I just, God Draco, this is so weird for me. I never knew this stuff even happened and now I have all these instincts and I just…'

As he trailed off, Draco checked behind him. Harry's tail was twitching back and forth, low and agitated. Draco sighed and took Harry's elbow to lead him into a small alcove.

'You need to do what your body is telling you to do. It'll be okay, I promise. Alright?'

Harry nodded and, before Draco could lead them back into the hall, he leant forward and rubbed his body against Draco's, butting his head on the boy's chin. Even with the express permission, when Harry pulled back he was worried he'd crossed a line. Luckily, Draco just chuckled and reached up to scratch behind Harry's ears.

'Good boy.'

Harry rolled his eyes but let himself be pulled back into the hall and on their way to class.

They soon caught up to the others and Harry found Pansy's arm tucking around his elbow.

'I want to apologise, Harry.'

She caught his surprised look and hurried on.

'We decided first names all round would be easier and less confusing, but listen, I wanted to apologise for the other night. Not for what we did because, well, you're probably just going to have to get used to that, but I shouldn't have said what I did. So I'm sorry for that, okay?'

'Oh, erm, alright. Thank you.'

Pansy nodded. 'Seriously though, don't worry. Draco's always been intrigued by you. I mean, I think you both know there's always been something there, but I always thought Draco would only need a little push to turn the something into affection. He won't care how experienced or inexperienced you are. He's got enough experience for you both, but he won't be a dick about it.'

She saw Harry was bright red again and patted his arm.

'In the interests of full disclosure, Draco and I dated a while back. We lost our virginity to each other and then we got together again later. I'm only telling you so you know how I got my info, he's not a boaster and this was all before he realised he was very fond of a piece of anatomy that I am lacking, so don't you worry your pretty little head, okay?'

Harry nodded again, slightly dumbstruck. Pansy chuckled, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and darted off to grope Blaise's arse.

They split off at one of the staircases, the Slytherins going to Charms and the Gryffindors heading out to the greenhouses for Herbology. When he saw Draco's retreating back, Harry felt his chest grow tight. He darted forward and rubbed his chest on Draco's arm before hurrying back to his friends, a blush heavy on his cheeks.

'It's not that embarrassing, you know,' said Ron.

'Yeah? How do you think you'd feel?'

'True, but it could be much worse,' Ron chuckled, 'Charlie dated a girl a while back who had your condition. She'd given up on finding her mate and they were just having a fling. Only trouble was, she was some sort of a spider animagus. He said she was always looking thoughtfully at his neck after they had sex.'

Harry laughed and by that point they'd reached the greenhouses. Professor Sprout had them trying to prune this practically sentient vine so there wasn't much time for thinking until the lesson was over. As they trekked up to Transfiguration, Harry listened to Ron and Hermione chat and tried to stop feeling so odd.

'What do you think of them, Harry?'

Harry raised his eyebrows, trying to remember the conversation so he could answer Hermione.

'I think, I…who?'

'About Blaise and Pansy, mate. They're a bit full on, don't you reckon?'

'Oh,' Harry flushed as he remembered the previous evening, 'Yeah, apparently they're always like that.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, Draco reckons you just learn to block it out.'

'Right. Lucky you're a quick learner Hermione.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and led them into the classroom. Harry was about to follow when he felt a rough hand on his tail. He turned around to be faced with a huge seventh year Ravenclaw.

'Yes?'

The other boy sneered and yanked his tail.

'Ow! What the-Get off me.'

'Just checking if it was real.'

'Whether it is or isn't is none of your business. Back off.'

By now Harry had gotten his wand out and was brandishing it threateningly. The other boy just gave his tail one more tug, sneered, and left. Harry frowned at his back for a moment before hurrying in to sit next to Ron.

'Alright, mate?'

'Yeah, just some idiot.'

Ron nodded and they tried to focus on their lesson.

Harry tried not to think about the incident for the rest of the day and was successful until has back with Draco in their common room. As usual, when he scented the other boy, his tail started wagging and this time it pulled at the muscles around it. Draco noticed Harry's pained look and came straight over.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

Draco was silent.

'It was just some idiot who pulled on my tail before Transfiguration. The muscles are a little sore, is all.'

'Come here then.'

Harry shuffled over to Draco's side and allowed the other boy to push him facedown onto the couch. He jumped a little when he felt Draco sit on his bottom and again when the boy tugged his shirt up but he spoke up when Draco started pushing his trousers down.

'What are you doing?'

'Shh, Harry, I'm taking care of you.'

And suddenly Draco's cool fingers were massaging all around Harry's sore tail and it felt amazing. It felt so good he stopped caring about the top part of his backside being on display or how it would look when the other four got back and saw them sitting like this. Unbidden, a loud purr welled up in his throat and filled up the room. Draco chuckled a kissed the skin just above Harry's tail before getting back to his massage. Harry was in too much of a pleasure filled daze to comment.

They stayed like that until the others came in.

'Alright there, Harry?'

Harry jumped violently at Ron's question and his purr stuttered into silence, but Draco held him still. He twisted his neck to see the Hermione roll her eyes and Pansy wink. Feeling his face heat up, Harry buried it back in the cushion and tried to pretend the others weren't there. Draco just kept rubbing at his skin, massaging his entire back now.

'What happened?' asked Hermione.

'Some wanker pulled on his tail,' said Draco.

'Arsehole.' Surprisingly came from Blaise, and was particularly vicious.

'But he's feeling much better now, can't you tell?'

Harry realised he was purring again and, deciding to give his dignity up for a lost cause tonight, relaxed into it. He barely even flinched when Hermione sat next to his head and petted his ears for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The response to this story has been AMAZING and reviews make me feel so good about continuing it. Please keep them up! J

**CHAPTER FOUR**

For the next few nights, Harry and Draco tried sticking to their own beds. However, after the third night of Harry crawling all over Draco before settling on his chest and tickling his nose with twitching ears, Draco decided to admit defeat. Harry was a little more hesitant about it all when it came to Friday evening.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'I would rather like to attempt to sleep through the night, so yes.'

'But what if it doesn't help?'

'Then we'll have to try something else.'

'I just-'

'Harry what's wrong?'

Draco sighed and sat on the bed expectantly. Harry looked at the other boy, dressing in a singlet and loose pyjama bottoms, and didn't move.

'Harry?'

Slowly, Harry stalked over to Draco, his tail twitching madly, and flung himself into the boy's lap. Draco petted him for a moment before speaking again.

'What's wrong?'

'I just…this is all…new.'

Draco was silent and then, 'Oh. _Oh_. Is this making you uncomfortable?'

'No. I mean, yes, but, I don't know.'

'We don't have to cuddle while we sleep, we don't even have to touch.'

'No, I-I want to, I just, well, you know.'

'What are your instincts trying to make you do?'

Harry was silent for a long minute before he rubbed his face against the underside of Draco's chin.

'I want to stay here.'

Draco smiled.

'Then you can stay. It's okay, Harry.'

Harry just hummed and let Draco move them back on the bed, sleeping the way they had that first night.

The next morning was the start of the weekend and Harry gladly slept late. When he finally emerged, around lunchtime, he found the others scattered around the common room. He greeted them all before curling up on an armchair in a patch of sunlight. Much to the amusement of the onlookers, Harry fell straight back to sleep, the end of his tail twitching occasionally.

In fact, Harry didn't move again until Draco stood up. Harry was on his feet in an instant and shadowed Draco into the bedroom for his Care of Magical Creatures textbook and back out again. When Draco sat, Harry curled back up in his chair in the sun and stared at Draco. For his part, Draco finished the paragraph of the essay he was working on and walked over to pet Harry.

'You okay there?'

'Fine.'

'Not hungry or anything?'

'Nah, I'm good.'

'Okay then.' Draco gave Harry's ears one last scratch before he walked towards the door. 'I'm just going to duck down to the kitchens so I'll be back soon.'

Immediately Harry found himself on his feet. He ignored the sniggers from the peanut gallery and accompanied Draco out of the room. Thankfully, Draco didn't comment for the entire trip. When they got back to the common room, Harry finally started on his homework, much to Hermione's relief.

Sunday was much the same as Saturday, until the evening. Draco wanted to go out and practice on his broom for a few hours, but Harry still couldn't quite balance properly with his tail. He followed Draco out to the pitch, but he was nearly jumping out of his skin watching from the ground. When Draco finally finished, Harry pressed himself against him for the walk back to the dorm.

He managed to control himself while Draco cleaned himself up, but when the boy emerged from the shower, Harry pounced. Draco was just in his boxers, but Harry pulled him into his lap and locked his arms around him.

'Harry?'

'Just…Jut stay still. I couldn't-When you were flying, I just-Draco…'

Draco nodded and settled into Harry's embrace. He startled a moment later when he felt Harry's tongue on his back.

'Potter!'

'I'm sorry, I just, I _need_-Please Draco, I-'

Harry sounded close to tears and Draco regretted his outburst. In apology, he bared his neck.

'It's okay, do what you have to.'

'God, Draco. Thank you. Thank you so much, I just. God.'

With that, Harry leaned forward and licked a stripe up Draco's neck. Draco shivered at the sweep of hot muscle, rougher than a human tongue should be, but held still. Harry licked across his shoulders and neck and partway down his back, but he kept returning to the join between shoulder and neck. Eventually Draco felt a little nip and turned to look at Harry.

He reached up to part Harry's lips and saw his canines were long. He ran a finger along the bottom even though he could see how sharp they were.

'Merlin, Harry. Your teeth.'

'I know,' Harry muttered miserably. 'And I just want to sink them into your neck.'

Draco shivered a little.

'Not just yet, I think. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet.'

Draco grinned when Harry didn't blush for once and stroked his ears. Harry purred softly, burying his face against Draco's skin.

They sat like that a while longer, until Pansy came in and cooed at them. Hermione, Ron, and Blaise were quick to follow and soon the four of them were piled onto the other bed. Draco smiled when Harry blushed but tightened his grip on his mate.

'Well you certainly look like you're enjoying yourself,' said Pansy.

'Whatever gives you that idea?' smirked Draco.

'I can see your dick, love. It's a bit of a giveaway.'

Ron and Blaise laughed and Harry twisted himself so his leg shielded Draco's crotch.

'Aw, so sweet. Draco, he's protecting your honour,' said Blaise.

'Oh, did he find it?' asked Pansy.

'Yes, Pansy he left it with yours.'

The room was silent as all heads turned to Hermione. Pansy opened her mouth in outrage before slapping Hermione's shoulder.

'You bitch!'

'You know it's true.'

They boys cowered a little, preparing for a showdown.

'Bloody hell, Granger, I never would have thought you had it in you.'

Hermione winked and Pansy grinned while Ron and Blaise shared equally confused looks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: regarding MaiKanon's review, I don't know if all cats do it, but when it's windy or stormy or I've been out all day and my cat's feeling antsy, he'll lick me haha

**CHAPTER FIVE**

By the end of the next week, the rest of the school seemed to have moved on to the next scandal and forgotten about Harry. He was more than happy to sink into obscurity. Saturday morning again found the six students lying around their common room, alternately studying and daydreaming.

Draco was perched in an armchair, balancing parchment on his knees. Harry had fund a patch of sunlight at Draco's feet and curled up for a mid-morning nap. They'd all spent a moment smiling fondly at him before getting back to work. Currently, Draco was resting his feet on Harry's back, rubbing it and making the boy purr softly in his sleep.

'You should take him out.'

'What?'

Pansy rolled her eyes and repeated herself.

'I said, you should take him out.'

'Like what, on a date?'

'That is what's generally done,' said Hermione.

'Why would I want to do that?'

'Because you're bloody well in love with him,' said Blaise. 'Everyone can tell.'

'What? No. That's-What-I don't-'

'Darling, it's nothing to worry about,' soothed Pansy. 'The boy isn't going to turn you down.'

'That's not what I-'

'Draco?'

All eyes turned to Harry as he woke, sat up, and leant his body against Draco's legs. He sleepily nuzzled his face against the fabric of his trousers before drifting back to sleep. Almost against his will, Draco's hand reached out and carded through Harry's hair.

'Just think about it, I'm sure he'll say yes.'

Draco didn't answer Pansy, but he looked thoughtful as his hand kept scratching at the messy black hair on his knee.

When Harry finally woke up, it was lunchtime. He clambered up onto the couch between Ron and Hermione and started eating. Afterwards, Draco cornered him for a walk. When they reached the edge of the lake, he started to talk.

'Harry, I-'

Draco was interrupted when Harry darted off. Before his eyes, Harry Potter darted around the lake, jumping up and down to try and catch a couple of butterflies. Like a premonition, Draco knew what was about to happen seconds before it did, but he was too far away to stop it.

Harry made a particularly daring leap, missed by millimetres, and came crashing down into the lake. He yowled and scrambled onto the shore, heading straight for Draco. Draco had broken into a run and they collided halfway. Harry knocked Draco onto his back and seemed to be trying to worm his way into Draco's chest, mewling pitifully all the while. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, squeezing tight.

'Hey, hey, Harry, you're okay. It's just a little chilly, but you're alright, yeah? Hey now, don't cry, you're okay.'

As he whispered, Draco fumbled for his wand to cast drying and light heating charms on Harry. Slowly, Harry calmed down enough to back away from Draco a little, but his ears were flat against his head and his tail was coiled tight around one leg. He looked utterly miserable. Draco took one glance and pulled him back against his chest.

By the time they got back to the common room, Harry was feeling much better. He clung to Draco for the walk back, but when they got inside the room he licked his cheek and darted off to change. Draco smiled fondly and sat down with the others.

'Looks like it all went well, then,' said Pansy.

Draco frowned for a moment before realising what she meant.

'I didn't actually get a chance to ask him. He ran off after some butterflies and managed to fall in the lake.'

There was utter silence for a moment before the entire group burst out laughing, Draco included. Harry emerged and frowned at the lot of them before huffing and curling up next to Draco. He let his tail thud heavily onto Ron's thigh on the other side of him and waiting for them to calm down.

'If you're all quite finished laughing at my expense,' said Harry. 'I would tell you that it was entirely not my fault.'

'Oh really?' asked Hermione.

'No. It was some stupid butterflies, but I almost had them, okay?'

Hermione nodded and patted his knee. Ron punched him in the arm before he and Blaise went out to try a bit of one-on-one Quidditch. As soon as they were gone, Hermione and Pansy crowded Harry and Draco from either side.

'What's up?'

'Oh Harry, our darling Draco has something important he'd like to ask you,' said Pansy.

'And if he chickens out again, we'll be right here to ask it for him,' assured Hermione.

Harry craned his neck to see that Draco's face was bright red. He looked back at the two girls, nonplussed.

'What's happening? Draco? What are they talking about?'

Draco seemed to snap out of it.

'Alright you two meddlesome creatures, if I promise to ask him will you let me do it in private?'

'We'll be back in an hour,' promised Hermione.

Pansy shot them both a glare before following Hermione. Harry and Draco sat in silence for long moment until Harry turned to Draco again.

'What's going on, Draco?'

Draco fidgeted in his seat for a moment before turning to face Harry.

'Look, most of these bonds are romantic, yeah? Sexual in nature. Ours, well, right now ours isn't and, if you're willing, I'd like it to be.'

'Sex?'

Draco chuckled and took Harry's hand.

'Not just yet, but, well, the thing is that I'd really like to take you out to dinner, Harry.'

'On a date?'

Draco nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Oh.'

Harry was quiet for a moment and Draco bit his lip.

'If it doesn't work out, you'd still be my mate?'

'I'll always be your mate, Harry.'

Harry thought a moment longer.

'Yeah.'

'What?'

'I'd like it if you took me out.'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

It took the combined efforts of Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy to get Harry out the door in time for his date. When he finally stumbled into their common room, Draco was waiting. He looked up and smiled before standing and offering his arm. With a quick wave to the others, the couple were out the door.

Draco hadn't told Harry where they were going so the boy was surprise when they walked up to the Astronomy Tower. When they reached the open air, he looked up at the stars.

'This is nice.'

Draco smiled and snapped his fingers, summoning a House Elf with their dinner. The Elf bowed profusely before vanishing away. Draco laid the blanket and spread the food on top. Harry was standing near the edge of the tower, still watching the night sky. When he heard Draco call his name, Harry turned and walked over to the blanket. He looked at it for a moment before dropping gracefully into a seated position, next to Draco.

The food looked delicious. There were cold cuts of meat, fresh salad leaves, thick slices of bread, and, best of all, there was a beautiful looking treacle tart. Harry grinned at Draco before starting to fill his plate. Draco watched fondly for a moment before following suit.

They ate in silence for the most part. It wasn't until they'd almost finished the tart that Harry spoke again.

'This is fantastic, Draco.'

'Yeah?'

Harry glanced over and smiled. 'Yeah. I was so worried you'd want to go to some posh place and I'd just embarrass myself. And you. But this, this is fantastic.'

'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but Harry, I would like to think that I wouldn't make a date with me quite so unbearable for you.'

'Of course not, I just, well, I-'

'It's okay, I know what you meant.'

Harry snapped his mouth shut and pouted a little. Draco chuckled and leaned over to kiss his temple. With another fond smile at Harry's blush, Draco stood up and banished the remnants of their dinner.

'Where are you going?'

'Just to look at the sky. It's especially fine tonight.'

Harry nodded and got up, following Draco to the edge of the tower. They stood for a time, staring at the stars, until Draco turned to Harry. When Harry looked at him, Draco raised one hand to cup his cheek. Their faces drifted closer and closer.

'May I kiss you?'

Gulping, Harry nodded.

Draco smiled and their lips touched together.

Although the touch was brief, Harry gasped like he'd been shocked. Draco cocked his head and Harry swallowed and nodded determinedly.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's more firmly this time, massaging the other boy's mouth. The kiss was slow and sweet. Tentatively, Harry pressed back. Draco smiled a little and tried to deepen the kiss, his hand dropping to settle low on Harry's hips. Harry made a nervous noise and Draco pulled back.

'Are you okay?'

Harry nodded but his ears were flat and his tail was twisted around his leg.

'Harry, I'm not going to leave you just because something got to be too much or you don't like something, alright? If this is going to work, I want, no, I _need_ you to tell me if you ever want to stop something, okay? Promise me?'

'I know, I just, I feel like I want to please you all the time and it's messing with my head.'

'What do you mean?'

'Even when I'm uncomfortable, all my instincts tell me to just let you do what you want because then you'll be happy and you'll stay, but Draco, Draco, I'm-'

'No! Harry, you can't think that, ever. Harry, I give you my word, as a wizard, as the heir of the Malfoy name that I will _never_ stop being your mate. Whether we have a sexual or romantic relationship or one that is purely platonic, I promise I won't leave you. I promise.'

Harry sucked in a breath between his teeth and seemed to be battling something inside himself. When he looked back at Draco, he grabbed the boy's hand and shook it firmly.

'Thank you.'

Draco nodded and clutched Harry's hand just as tight.

If Harry held Draco just a little tighter when they went to bed that night, neither of them commented.

When Harry woke up in the early hours of the morning, Draco was gone. When he reached out, the mattress beside him was cool. Frowning, Harry got up to look, becoming more and more distressed when he couldn't find the other boy. He settled into Draco's favourite armchair, where his smell was strongest, and tried to think. It didn't take long for him to realise what must have happened.

It was his fault.

No matter what Draco had said, Harry knew that if he'd just swallowed down his nerves and let Draco kiss him, let Draco touch him, Draco would still be here. If he'd just gone along with it all, Draco would have stayed. Harry knew Draco had little reason to hang around a freak like him, and that he'd wanted a physical relationship was almost unthinkably fantastic. If Harry had just _let_ him-

Harry's thoughts were broken off by a knock at the door. When he opened it, Professor Dumbledore was outside.

'May I come in?'

Harry nodded and held the portrait open wider. Dumbledore had to stoop but he made it inside unscathed. He sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same.

'I imagine you have recently discovered the disappearance of Mr Malfoy.'

Harry's tail drooped.

'Don't look so morose, dear boy. Draco's father has been taken ill. It is unlikely to be fatal but he wished to have his family with him in this trying time. Both Severus and Draco have gone to him.'

'Oh, thank goodness.'

Dumbledore smiled.

'I did not wish for you to become anxious. He has loath to leave you, but he must honour his Father's needs.'

'Thanks for letting me know, sir.'

Dumbledore nodded and smiled and took his leave.

Harry was about to settle back down into the armchair and wait for Draco to come back when Dumbledore poked his head back in around the door.

'He will return at the end of the week, Saturday at the latest.'


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to be out of town until Monday, so here are two (extra-long!) chapters to tide you all over. Lots of reviews are like lots of love ;)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Draco got back late Friday night. He crept into the room he shared with Harry, not wanting to wake the other boy. He almost had a heart attack when he looked up. Harry was perched on the bed, sitting straight up, and staring at the door. The instant Draco came in, Harry stood. Draco froze and watched the boy creep towards him, staring at him the entire time.

When he was almost close enough to touch, Harry launched himself at Draco, knocking him down. The crash brought the other four running and they found Draco flat on his back and Harry clinging to him, rubbing their faces together.

'Thank God your back,' whispered Hermione.

'He's been a wreck,' said Ron. 'He missed class today and yesterday.'

'Why?' asked Draco.

'You leaving so soon after trying to take your relationship further really messed with him,' said Pansy.

'I think he was still half convinced you were never going to come back for him,' said Blaise.

Draco glanced down at Harry. He'd buried his nose in Draco's neck and was breathing long and deep. Draco reached up to ruffle his hair and sighed.

'Oh, Harry, you poor, poor kitten.'

The other four decided to take their leave, bidding Draco goodnight and heading back to their own rooms. Draco eventually managed to stand up with Harry in his arms and he walked them both over to their bed. He slid them under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke up in the early hours of the morning with a heavy weight over his hips. He opened his eyes to see Harry sitting on him, arms crossed and frowning.

'Harry-'

'I missed you, Draco.'

'I know, I-'

'I thought you were never going to come back.'

'I wouldn't-'

'Draco, I was _so scared_.'

At this, Draco gave up trying to explain and pulled Harry down into his arms. He squeezed him tight to his chest.

'Harry, I'm always going to come back to you, I promise. I never want to be without and I _never_ want to scare you like that again.'

Harry sniffled a little and clung to Draco.

'I'm sorry I didn't let you kiss me. I promise I'll do better next time.'

Draco flinched and pulled back to stare into Harry's eyes.

'You will not do better next time, because you can't do better. The best you can do is exactly what you're comfortable with, which is what you did. Harry, I never want to force you to do anything.'

'But if I just-'

'No. I left because I had to see my Father while he was ill. Nothing you did or didn't do could have changed that. Sometimes, for reasons out of our control, I will have to be away from you but I promise I will _always come back_. Always, Harry.'

Harry nodded and curled up on Draco's chest to sleep a little longer. Draco didn't comment about the tail gripping his thigh.

When Draco woke at a more reasonable hour, Harry was sitting on the bed beside him. He smiled and murmured good morning, but Harry just stared.

'Harry?'

His ear flicked, but there was no other response. Frowning, Draco put it down to Harry's cat instincts and began to go about his morning business. However, as soon as his feet hit the ground, Harry was standing in front of him. Draco took a step and Harry took two. Every time Draco moved forward, Harry would move in front of him, facing away but always glancing back, making sure Draco hadn't left.

Draco put up with it as he walked around the room and got dressed, and then he walked into the bathroom. When he stopped in front of the sink and started brushing his teeth, Harry stood behind him, staring at him in the mirror. Draco tried to ignore his mate's odd behaviour and went about his business. Suddenly, though, he felt Harry rub up against his back. Harry wound his arms around Draco's waist and his tail around Draco's thigh. He sniffled into Draco's neck and pressed little kitten licks to his shoulder, pushing the collar out of the way. Draco chuckled and raised one hand to scratch at Harry's ears, but before he could touch, Harry drew back.

'Harry?'

He sighed a little when he realised that Harry was back to just staring.

They did the same awkward dance walking into the common room and Harry sat across from him around the table, still staring.

'What's up with Harry?' asked Ron, after being ignored when he tried to engage in conversation.

'I don't know,' said Draco. 'He's just been staring at me all morning.'

'Cats do that sometimes, when they feel unsettled,' said Hermione.

'What do you mean?' asked Blaise

'When they don't feel secure they can get like this. I imagine he's quite tactile when you've been still for a while?'

Draco nodded.

'I read it in _The Magical Housecat_,' explained Hermione, pulling out a slim book. 'I think you and Harry should read it. He'll understand why he gets these urges.'

'Thanks.'

Draco took the book and smiled at Hermione.

After breakfast, Draco sat on the sofa and waited. After long minutes watching, Harry darted over and curled up on top of him. Draco kept reading Hermione's book and didn't react.

'It says here that magical housecats are especially in tune with their owners and suffer exponentially in situations of long separation. They react with a mixture of passive hostility and a craving for affection.'

He closed the book and glanced down at Harry.

'What do you reckon then? Are you going to let me pet you? You'll feel better.'

Harry was silent for a long while before rolling onto his back and meowing softly. Draco smiled fondly and rubbed at Harry's belly. When he scratched gently, Harry started purring. When he kissed Harry's forehead, Harry smiled and sat up.

'Feeling better?'

'Yeah, loads.'

'Good.'

'Erm, I, I'm really sorry about that. I mean-'

'It's okay, Harry.'

Harry nodded, although he still looked unhappy.

'You know, you're being awfully understanding about all this.'

'What do you mean?'

'We weren't even friends before this happened and now you put up with all my shit and make sure I'm okay and, well, you're kind of wonderful.'

Draco laughed as Harry trailed off, blushing.

'I told you about my nanny, right? Well, she was a lot more of a mother to me than Narcissa ever was and everyone knew it. Narcissa used to be horrible to her, threatening to not let her leave and she her husband, annoying her so her instincts would kick in, all these little things. I hated it. I hated it so much and I promised myself that if I ever knew someone with my nanny's condition, or if I was lucky enough to be someone's mate, I would treat them perfectly.'

'You're doing a pretty good job.'

Draco smiled and pulled Harry close to cuddle against him.

'It probably helps that I've always thought you were interesting. I always hoped that in different circumstances we could have been closer.'

'I never really thought about it that much. There was always too much else to concentrate on, you know.'

'What do you think about it now?'

Harry glanced up, shy, and Draco felt himself grow warm inside.

'I think I'm really glad this happened, and I'm glad it was you.'

Draco grinned.

'So how is your Father?'

'He's getting better, he'll be well in a few days.'

'Should you have stayed?'

'No, Severus has remained with him and now Father has regained his strength I'm sure they appreciate the privacy.'

'What do- Oh.'

Draco chuckled as Harry blushed yet again. Harry pressed hands against his cheeks, trying to cool them.

'How did they even happen?'

'It's a bit of a long story,' Draco warned.

Harry sat up a bit and snuggled back into Draco's side, shifting until he was comfortable. He linked their fingers together and then nodded.

'So it started when they were still in school.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is essentially Lucius/Severus. If you're not into them, then probably don't read it haha

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Severus snarled at Potter and Black and stormed away, wringing the water out of his hair as he went. He could barely see where he was going and slammed into a post. Glancing up, he realised it wasn't a post but the broad, muscular chest of Lucius Malfoy. Rolling his eyes, he went to duck around the older boy._

_'You'll get horrible split ends doing that.'_

_'What?'_

_'Your hair, Severus. You'll ruin it doing that.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_Severus made to skirt around the older boy again but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder._

_'If you like, I can dry it for you.'_

_'I'm perfectly capable of casting a drying charm, Malfoy.'_

_'I would never dare doubt your capability, little snake, but I would doubt your tenderness while doing so.'_

_'And what concern of this is yours?'_

_'Seeing such beautiful hair as yours so tormented is always a concern of mine. Almost as concerning as seeing such a beautiful soul as yours so tormented.'_

_'I-What?'_

_'Severus, I-'_

_'No, shut up.'_

_'What?'_

_'I said, shut up! I'm not one of those boys whose heads you turn with honeyed words and empty promises. I won't be another one for you to bed before you have to marry the Black girl. Find someone else to toy with, Malfoy.'_

'And your Father just let him leave?'

'I think he must have been in shock,' Draco laughed. 'He wasn't much used to rejection, you know. Still isn't, for that matter.'

_'This has got to stop.'_

_Lucius stopped talking to his year-mates and turned slowly. Behind him was an absolutely livid Severus clutching a silk handkerchief._

_'What has to stop?'_

_'This! These bloody trinkets. They have to stop and they have to stop now, Malfoy.'_

_'Do they displease you?'_

_'Do they-Do-Yes, they bloody displease me!'_

_'Then what would you prefer?'_

_'For you to go away and leave me alone. And take all the junk from the last three weeks with you.'_

_With that, Severus dumped a bag at Lucius' feet and turned on his heel, storming off. Lucius watched him go, all lean lines and anger, and slowly picked up the bag. As he looked through the monogrammed handkerchiefs and beautiful quills and all the other gifts he'd given the boy, he felt his chest grow tight and wondered what on earth was the matter._

'Was he really that upset?'

'He said that even though he started out curious, he grew to care about Severus long before Severus cared for him.'

'That sounds sad.'

'Severus more than makes up for it now. The man's besotted.'

'Really? I can't imagine that at all.'

'It's sickening, usually, but it makes them both so happy'

_Lucius hadn't spoken to Severus in two weeks. It had been hard , at first, but he grew to enjoy watching the boy from afar. On this occasion, Severus was tucked away in an alcove, reading a letter from home. A little smile twisted his lips and Lucius lost himself in dreams of receiving that smile._

_Suddenly, Potter and Black appeared. Severus' wand was in his hand in an instant, but Black kicked it away. Potter snatched the letter and held it high in the air as Severus scrambled to get up and grab it back. Lucius had to bite his tongue to stop himself from interfering, but he knew Severus would never appreciate it. _

_When Severus got a hold of the letter, Potter held tight and the pages tore. Still jeering, he let them fall around Severus like confetti before the two walked off. As Lucius watched, Severus gathered the tattered pages and huddled back into the alcove, hiding deep in the shadows. It was not so dark, however, that Lucius could not see shaking shoulders._

_He moved silently, Severus barely noted his presence until Lucius was settling next to him._

_'What do you want?'_

_'Nothing.'_

_'Then why are you here? Why are you always here when I'm at my worst? What do you want, Malfoy?'_

_Sensing the boy was growing more and more distressed, Lucius did the only thing he could think of. He reached out to wrap one arm around Severus' shoulders and tucked the boy against his side. With his other hand, he stroked the messy hair and tear-stained face. Severus struggled for a moment and Lucius relaxed his hold – he would never hear it said that he had forced the boy – but the unthinkable happened. Severus stilled and then, tentative as a new-born colt, he pressed his body back against Lucius._

_'It was from my Mother. She hardly ever gets to write. The bastard always burns them if he catches her.'_

_Lucius said nothing, but he tightened his grip, pulling Severus closer still. _

_'I hadn't even finished reading it and they-they just-fuck! I hadn't even _done_ anything to them this time, Lucius, I was just sitting there and they won't leave me alone, ever, and I j-just want some _peace_. Is that too m-much to ask f-for?'_

_Lucius felt his own eyes burn. He let go of Severus and turned his body so his back and feet pressed to opposite sides of the alcove. Then, he reached out and tugged Severus to face him and rest his face on his chest and held him close._

'I-I'm-'

'Don't try and apologise for people you barely knew, Harry.'

'But they-'

'No. If we can't forgive and forget schoolboy spats, who can?'

_Lucius was worried that nothing would change between them. He'd grown to care dearly for the odd boy, but in the week after the letter incident, they hadn't spoken. However, halfway through the second week, Lucius was relaxing in the common room. He opened his eyes to see Severus in front of him, shifting awkwardly._

_'Severus?'_

_'I-you-I…Lucius, I need…'_

_'Some peace?'_

_Severus nodded desperately._

_Standing, Lucius led Severus to his private, Head-Boy room. There, he lay on the bed and pulled Severus on top of him. They were silent for the longest time._

_'Was it Potter and Black?'_

_'No.' Severus' voice was muffled. 'It was Avery and Nott.'_

_'I could speak to them, if you like.'_

_'No. Fifth years can't go running to the Head Boy whenever something goes wrong. They'll think I'm some stupid first year.'_

_'As you wish.'_

_'What I want, from you, if you-if you don't mind too much, is if you would just-just this.'_

_'It makes me so happy that you can find peace with me, little snake. I will always be willing to give it.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_They lay in silence for the longest time, Severus clinging to Lucius' shirt, Lucius tracing patterns on Severus' bony back. When they finally parted, it was at Severus' instigation. Lucius promised himself that he would never be the first to draw back. _

_They both stood and straightened their clothes. Lucius walked Severus to the door and they paused. Almost before he could register it, Severus leant up and pressed a dry kiss to Lucius' lips. Unfortunately, Severus misread Lucius' stunned expression, looked absolutely mortified, and turned to run out the door. It was only luck that Lucius managed to snag the back of his robes and stop him._

_'Severus, I do not require payment of that kind for these moments. I am more than happy to share them with you.'_

_'I'm sorry, I just-'_

_Severus looked miserable so Lucius was quick to interrupt. 'However, if you desire it, I would be utterly delighted to know you on a more personal level.'_

_'You mean…you didn't hate it?'_

_Lucius smiled and pulled the younger boy into his arms for a much longer kiss. By the time they parted, Severus was gasping._

_'That was-Blimey-That-'_

_'Was that your first?'_

_Severus went scarlet so Lucius drew him into a tight hug._

_'I'm glad I was your first. I will not lie, Severus, if you let me I will endeavour to have every part of you for my own. I have grown to care deeply for you.'_

_'But you'll still have to marry Narcissa Black.'_

_'I will.'_

_'And then what will I be? A fond memory of a schoolboy folly?'_

_'Never. You will be the man I love above all others. Narcissa and I, we will produce an heir and likely ever lay together again. I will spend my days and nights with you, whenever I can.'_

_'What, I'll be like some kept man.'_

_Lucius sighed and stroked Severus' cheek._

_'Must we dwell on these unhappy thoughts at what should be such a happy time?'_

_Severus pulled back completely and stared at Lucius, incredulous._

_'Yes, we do. Lucius this is my life and I'm not going to fritter it away being your call boy.'_

_'Severus, please-'_

_'No.'_

'Did they work it out? What happened?'

'Not really. Father tried to ignore it and then he was put under the imperious a few months later. Severus figured it out first, of course.'

'What did he do?'

'He just had to try and not be hurt by things Father did.'

'But your Father was cursed for _years_, Draco. He must have been so lonely.'

'I imagine he was. He never took another lover though at times offers were plentiful. He waited for Father.'

'That's…That's such a romantic story. And it's about Snape. Merlin.'

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head, right between his ears.

'Father broke down when he was un-cursed. He woke up in the hospital and the first thing he saw was Severus holding his hand and telling him Narcissa was dead and couldn't hurt him anymore.'

'She'd cast the curse, right? She was working for Voldemort all along?'

'She had and she was.'

_Lucius felt…strange. His head felt clear, like he was finally getting enough oxygen to his brain. He breathed deep and revelled in the feeling. As he became more aware of his body he realised there was a weight on his left hand. He flexed it a little and the pressure increased. Curious, he opened his eyes._

_There, standing in front of him, was Severus Snape. _

_Lucius closed his eyes for it was then he knew for sure that he had been killed in the final battle._

_'Lucius. Lucius, please wake up. It's me and I could really, really do with some peace right now. Please, Lucius, it's been years and now Narcissa, she's been killed, the curse is lifted and you're free and I've waited _so long_ and, please Lucius, don't make me wait any longer. I need you Lucius. My head is so loud I can't think.'_

_Lucius forced his eyes back open and spread his arms a little. Severus clambered onto the bed and lay his head on Lucius' chest. He breathed in deep the smell of Lucius and let out a sob. Lucius forced his arms to wrap around his boy and held him tight._

_'I've got you, Sev. Never let you go. My little snake.'_

'That's ridiculously romantic.'

'I know.'

'I'm so glad they're happy. They deserve to be.'

Draco smiled and squeezed Harry a little tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for this massive delay, things got a little hectic haha, but hopefully back to roughly a chapter a day from now on *fingers crossed*

But the reviews were AMAZE so thank you xx : )

**CHAPTER NINE**

The next day was Saturday and Draco wanted to take Harry on another date. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so they decided on lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Draco had to Floo his Father that morning though, so he sent Harry on ahead with Ron and Hermione, promising he'd be there by midday.

Draco knelt in the fireplace of the Headmaster's office and waited for his Father's face to appear. Draco grinned when Severus' face appeared as well.

'Good morning Father, Severus. I trust you're both faring well?'

'As well as can be expected,' said Severus.

'We're doing marvellously,' drawled Lucius. As he spoke, Severus jolted forwards and yelped.

'Father, please, must you manhandle my professor right in front of me?'

Lucius smirked at Draco's admonition. Draco rolled his eyes.

'So you are sufficiently recovered? I need no longer worry myself with the imminent demise of my Father?'

'No, I am quite well. However-'

'What do you want?'

'When are we going to have your mate over for dinner?'

'What?'

'Your mate, Draco, I wish to meet him.'

'Father, it's Harry Potter. You have met, you've even exchanged words.'

'Indeed, I have met Harry Potter, but I am yet to meet Harry Potter, mate of Draco Malfoy.'

Draco sighed heavily and turned to Severus.

'We could dine in your quarters, once you've returned?'

'That would be acceptable.'

'So when? Next weekend?'

'I can't,' said Lucius. 'I floo out on Friday morning for two weeks.'

'Thursday night then?' asked Draco.

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Excellent.' Draco grinned. 'Now, I must go, I'm meeting Harry at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I'd tell you to have a nice day, but I don't think the two of you need any encouragement.'

Lucius smirked and Severus rolled his eyes, but Draco knew how fond they were of each other. He waved and left the room.

Meanwhile, down at Hogsmeade, Harry was hiding up a tree.

Hermione and Ron had spent the morning with him, but had split off at about eleven for lunch on their own. Harry had happily waved them goodbye and continued browsing the Joke Shop. It wasn't until the fur on his tail started bristling that he realised it was one of the first times he'd been completely alone since the curse.

Trying not to be obvious, he peered around him. Unfortunately, he came face to face with a group of seventh years. Without their uniforms, Harry couldn't tell what house they were in. He recognised a couple of Gryffindors and at least three Slytherins, but the rest were either Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. Gulping, Harry turned back to the shelf and tried to ignore them.

When he felt them begin to walk past him, Harry breathed out a sigh of relief before yelping when a cruel hand pulled his tail. He blushed and stared determinedly at the product in his hand, trying to block out the laughter of the others. A minute later, he felt his ears begin to itch and reached up a hand to scratch. It felt good but it wasn't until he heard laughter again that he realised he was purring.

Blushing furiously, Harry walked over to another aisle. He could hear the group had followed him, but it wasn't until he caught a whiff of something delicious that he turned to face them. They were holding some sort of plant…

Holding his breath, Harry turned and ran out the door, enduring another tail yank as he ducked past them. He knew he had to get somewhere safe and before he knew it, he was halfway up one of the huge trees that lined the streets. He mewled pitifully and waited for Draco.

Draco was worried. He'd arranged to meet Harry at twelve o'clock but the boy was nowhere to be found. He'd asked Hermione and Ron but they hadn't seen him for almost an hour. Suddenly, he heard a soft whine. Glancing around, he felt his stomach drop and looked up.

There, halfway up the tree, was Harry.

Gritting his teeth, Draco began to climb. As soon as he was settled on Harry's branch, he found himself with a lapful of shuddering cat-boy.

'Harry, are you alright?'

'No.'

Frowning, Draco pulled Harry tight, stroking his ears and cooing reassurances. Some minutes passed before Harry pulled back.

'Want to tell me what happened?'

Harry nodded, grateful that Draco wasn't trying to hurry them out of the tree.

'I was shopping, in Zonkos. This group of seventh years came in and they, they were sort of following me. One of them pulled my tail and then they were laughing at me, but then I smelt something strange but really, _really_ good. Like, almost as good as you,' Harry blushed a little here, 'I looked over and, and Draco, they had _catnip_.'

Draco's frown deepened and his hands flitted over Harry's body, as if trying to ascertain whether he was still whole.

'It didn't-'

'I held my breath and ran away but it was so scary, I just-'

Draco nodded and tucked Harry into his body.

'I think we need to read Hermione's book together, alright? I mean, you did the right thing getting away but we both need to know all the things that are dangerous to you.'

Harry nodded.

They cuddled for a little longer before Draco urged them both down from the tree and into the Three Broomsticks. He ordered Harry something hot and comforting and ended up getting the same for himself. When their soups came, he broached the subject he raised with his Father.

'I spoke to my Father this morning.'

'Oh yeah, how is he?'

'He's much better, almost recovered.'

'Good.'

They ate in silence for a time.

'He wants to four of us to have dinner together on Thursday night, in Severus' quarters.'

As expected, Harry choked and spat out his soup.

'Please, Harry?'

'I-Just-Sure.'

'Really?'

'As long as you're there to protect me.'

'I plan on always being there to protect you, you're my mate.'

With that, Draco leaned across the table to kiss Harry between his ears. As they finished their meal, he tangled their legs together under the table. Harry grinned a little and blushed a little and almost forgot about his morning encounter.


	10. Chapter 10

So I suck. And I have also just come to experience how little time is left in a day when you work nine to five. Not much. So updates might slow down a little, but I 100% promise this will be finished because I hate, hate, HATE when fics don't get finished so I really don't want to be 'that guy' haha. BUT, these chapters are turning out longer, so it's sort of compensating. So yes, please enjoy and review xx

WARNING: This chapter gets a little…anatomically technical? Idk how to explain it, but maybe read with caution? It's mainly just towards the end.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had arranged to spend the morning together on Sunday. After his excitement the previous day, however, Harry overslept but the others were happy to let him. When he finally woke up, long after Ron and Hermione had walked out to the lake, Draco was sitting next to him holding a glass of warm milk.

'Draco?'

'Hello, sleepy head.'

Harry smiled sleepily and a little bashfully. 'Hey.'

Harry sat up against his pillows and took the milk Draco offered.

'What time is it?'

'Half past ten.'

'What?'

Harry scrambled to get up, almost spilling his drink, but Draco caught his arm.

'Hey, it's okay. Hermione and Ron went to the lake by themselves and I said I'd walk you down when you were awake. We all agreed that you could do with a lie in.'

'Oh.'

'Exactly. So drink your milk, have a shower, and then you can spend the day with your friends.'

Harry scowled but he couldn't keep it up when Draco leaned over and kissed his temple.

'I'm going to wait outside, come out when you're ready, okay?'

Draco got up, taking the empty glass with him, and walked over to the door before turning back.

'No going back to sleep, and have a proper shower. Cleaning charms don't cut it long-term and I'm afraid you're starting to get whiffy my dear.'

Chuckling at Harry's outraged expression, Draco darted out the door.

When Harry eventually emerged, he smelt like Draco. He'd obviously tried to repay the comment with wasting Draco's things, but something inside Draco grew warm at the scent. He pulled Harry close and sniffed him.

'Mm, you smell like me.'

Harry wrinkled his nose but tucked himself under Draco's chin.

'Take me to the lake now?'

'Sure.'

Draco offered his elbow, laying his free hand over Harry's when he took it, before leading him out the door. They didn't speak as they walked over to the others, but before Draco left, he kissed between Harry's ears and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

'I'll see you tonight. Enjoy your day.'

'Yeah, you too.'

Draco's mouth twisted into a smile at Harry's blush and then he turned away.

Harry watched Draco's back as he walked before turning back to his friends and dropping onto the ground beside them.

'Hey guys.'

'Enjoy your sleep?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, I think I needed it.'

'Cats do sleep a lot more than humans do, it's unsurprising that you'd need a lot of sleep, especially after an experience like yesterday,' said Hermione.

'We're really sorry about that, mate, we shouldn't have left you and-'

'You weren't to know,' Harry quickly interrupted Ron. 'And it all turned out okay.'

'I'm glad you're alright, yeah?'

Harry nodded.

'Mind you, it isn't like Draco wouldn't move mountains to make sure you were alright,' Ron added.

'What?' Harry gaped.

'Oh Harry, the boy it smitten,' Hermione laughed. 'It's quite sweet, really.'

'And anyone with eyes can see you're heading that way too,' said Ron.

'What?'

'It's okay, you know,' said Hermione. 'You'll be with him for life, it's normal for the bond-mates to form a romantic attachment.'

'Wha-I-Hermione!'

'What?'

'I-I-I do not have a romantic attachment!'

'Hey, there's Draco,' said Ron, pointing behind Harry.

Instantly, Harry was craning his neck, peering around behind him. 'Where? Ron, I can't see him. Where is he?'

He turned back to see his friends red in the face with laughter.

'You guys suck.'

'Oh, Harry, it's good that you care for him. You need to look after each other.'

Harry rolled his eyes, but let the frown slide off his face to join in the laughter of his friends.

'Now we've sorted out that you and Draco are going to sail off into the sunset, can we eat?'

'Ronald, really,' chided Hermione.

Harry just chuckled and began unpacking the picnic basket beside him.

When the group got back to their common room, Hermione and Ron went into their own room while Harry went to find Draco in his. He smiled when he saw his mate sitting on their bed and reading Hermione's cat book. Draco looked up and beckoned Harry over with open arms.

'Hey, how was your day?'

'Good. Really good. But better now.'

'Really?'

Harry looked up at Draco's hopeful grin and blushed a little. He bumped his head against Draco's chin and buried his nose in his neck.

'Yeah.'

'Good.'

They stayed like that for a while until Draco moved to tuck Harry under his arm and started reading out parts of the book.

'This is the part about catnip. Want me to read it to you?'

Harry nodded.

'Alright. All cats, household and wild, magical and muggle, are affected by the scent of catnip. The green leafy plant gives off a scent that intoxicates and excites the animals, making them frisky and playful. Magical housecats, however, are more susceptible to the plant's smell and prolonged exposure will drive them into a state of intense sexual arousal.'

'What?'

Harry sat up and stared at Draco.

'It's what the book says.'

Harry shivered a little and tucked himself back into Draco's side, wriggling closer. Draco knew he was imagining what might have happened at Hogsmeade and held him tight.

'I won't let anyone use it on you, Harry, and I promise I never will.'

Harry hummed a little and Draco took it as a cue to continue.

'There's also a part here about your sleep habits, you will need more than you would have without the curse.'

'Is there anything else important?'

'Nothing urgent. There was stuff about eating habits, sleeping habits, and mating habits.'

As he spoke, Draco flicked through the pages. Harry stared at the flurry of movement before an image caught his attention and he snatched the book. Turning to the right page, he turned wide eyes on Draco.

'What's this?'

'It's just a diagram in mating habits.'

'Draco, look at this. _Look_!'

Harry's voice was growing almost hysterical and Draco grabbed his shoulders.

'Harry, calm down.'

'Excuse me? Calm down? Have you seen this picture? This cat's penis has fucking thorns on it!'

'They're called barbs, Harry.'

'And how is that any better?'

'Harry, just-'

'No, Draco, stop. Oh my God. Draco, we can never have sex. What if I have those? What if they pop out when I get hard? I'll tear you apart. We'll have to be celibate for the rest of our lives. Or at least, I will be. You can have sex with other people. Will you leave me because we can't have sex? Don't leave, Draco, please-'

Draco cut Harry off by crushing his mouth against his. When Harry finally stopped trying to speak, Draco pulled back.

'Listen to me, please. If they aren't there now, I seriously doubt that barbs will just pop up when you go to have sex, alright? And even if we can never ever have a physical relationship like that, just like I promised last time and the time before that, I will always be your mate. I'm not going anywhere, Harry, you need to remember that.'

Harry nodded.

'Alright?'

Harry nodded again and let out a slow breath.

'Sorry about that, I just sort of, I don't know.'

Draco nodded and opened his arms to his worried mate. Harry shot him a grateful look before burrowing into his chest. They fell asleep that way, clutching each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Fortunately, Draco didn't have too much trouble distracting Harry from his discovery. Unfortunately, the distraction was gut-wrenching terror at the prospect of dining with Draco's Father. By the time Harry had finished his last class on Thursday, he was a mess. Draco was waiting outside his classroom and caught him as he left Transfiguration.

'Harry!'

The boy turned at rushed over when he spotted Draco. Expecting this, Draco had his arms open, and tucked Harry into his side. Glancing behind, Draco could see Harry's tail was bushy, all the fur standing on end. He reached back and smoothed a tail down it before pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

'Nervous?'

'What do you think?'

'Don't be. They're changed men.'

'Sure they are.'

'Hey.' Draco paused and turned Harry to face him. 'Am I who you thought I was?'

Harry fidgeted for a moment. 'No?'

'Exactly.'

Draco tapped Harry's nose and continued down the hall.

When they got back to their common room, Harry was relieved to see his dress robes pressed and laid out on his bed. He let Draco usher him into the shower and once again doused himself in his mate's toiletries. Draco didn't even bother trying to hide his grin when he smelt Harry come out of the bathroom.

'I'll get Father to order some more shall I?'

'Yes. I like the blue bubbly one best.'

'Of course you do.'

Draco fondly rolled his eyes and went to take his own shower.

When they were both finally ready, Draco tugged Harry out into the Common Room.

'You two look positively _darling_!' gushed Pansy.

Draco was delighted when, instead of blushing and ducking, Harry stood a little straighter and squeezed Draco's hand.

'The House Elves did a lovely job on your robes, Harry,' said Hermione, circling around him. 'It looks like they were made with the hole for your tail.'

'They're brilliant,' agreed Harry.

'Always knew you'd scrub up well, mate. And if they don't love you, I'm sure Charlie can smuggle a dragon into the country for a weekend or so.'

Harry laughed and let Draco walk him through the room, but Blaise caught his sleeve at the door and leaned in to speak into his ear.

'Harry, you really needn't worry. Since the curse has been lifted and they've found each other again, Lucius' and Severus' top priority has been Draco's happiness and, frankly, I've never seen him as happy as he is with you.'

Harry nodded and stuck out his hand, shaking Blaise's firmly.

'See you later, guys.'

Draco was glad that their friend's antics had distracted Harry, but he wasn't surprised to find his hand in a death-grip when they turned down the stairs to the dungeons.

'I promise it'll all be fine.'

'I know, I just-I don't even have my own parents, it's hard to imagine meeting somebody else's, never mind all the added pressure of meting my boyfriend's. They're also two of the scariest men I've ever met and I've met Voldemort.'

Draco had stilled halfway through Harry's rambling.

'Boyfriend?'

'Oh.' Harry blushed. 'Is-Is that alright? I mean, I know it's-'

'Harry, it makes me really happy.'

'Oh. Good.'

They had resumed walking but now Draco stopped them again.

'And now we're here. Ready?'

'Nope.'

'Close enough.'

Draco knocked on Severus' door.

Harry cringed a little as it swung open, but there was no one to greet them.

'Come in, but quietly,' said Lucius, his voice coming from somewhere inside.

Tentatively, Draco and Harry stepped inside, closing the door behind them. They walked through empty rooms until they came to a door standing ajar. Draco went to push it open, but Harry caught his arm.

'Doesn't this lead into their bedroom?'

'Remember what I said about Severus needing peace?'

Harry nodded.

'Well I know he had Gryffindors in his last three classes today, so I imagine he needed some.'

Harry still looked unsure, but he let Draco open the door.

As he'd worried, Severus and Lucius were on the bed, but both were still dressed. Lucius was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Severus was curled beside him, his head on Lucius' thigh and his arms wrapped around Lucius' leg. Lucius looked up at their entry and smiled.

'He's asleep,' he whispered, gesturing at Severus.

The two boys nodded and stole silently into the room. Draco walked to Lucius' side and kissed his cheek.

'Hello Father.'

'Hello, my son.'

They could see Severus starting to stir, but ignored it, letting him wake on his own. Instead, Draco pulled Harry forward. Lucius extended his hand and shook Harry's firmly.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter. I hear you have been making my son very happy.'

'I've been trying, sir.'

'Lucius, please.'

'Then please call me Harry.'

'Of course, now if you will excuse us, Severus and I will meet you in the dining room presently for dinner.'

The two boys nodded and tiptoed back out.

Severus groaned softly. Lucius dropped a hand onto his head and carded through his hair.

'Are you feeling better? Draco and Harry are here, little snake. They're waiting in the dining room.'

Severus nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to Lucius' clothed leg.

'Let me brush my teeth and we can join them presently.'

'Are you sure?'

Severus smiled up at his partner. 'My mind is much clearer now. Thank you.'

'Good, now come, kiss me properly.'

Severus rolled his eyes but pushed himself up so he could press his lips to Lucius' before ducking off to the bathroom.

When the two men emerged, they found Harry and Draco sitting on the couch. Draco's hand was clamped on Harry's knee. Harry's tail was twitching and his ears were plastered to his skull. Lucius sighed and went to sit on the couch across from the couple. Severus followed, taking the other man's hand.

'Harry, I do not wish you to be distressed in our presence. I know my previous actions were reprehensible and I cannot apologise enough but I do not want to cause you further discomfort. If you would prefer, we can cancel this dinner, I only ask that you continue to give my son such happiness as you have so far.'

Harry gaped for a long moment before Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

'No!'

He clapped his hand over his mouth when he realised how loud he'd spoken.

'I mean, no, I don't want to cancel. I'm a bit uncomfortable, but it's okay. I'm really starting to see how different you two are to what I thought, and I know how much Draco surprised me when I just gave him a chance. I want to stay.'

'I'm glad.'

Smiling slightly at the exchange, Severus mentioned an interesting potions article he'd read to Draco and the two started up an impassioned discussion that went over the heads of the other two. Lucius asked a couple of questions, but Harry just watched. He enjoyed watching Draco light up like this, his eyes keen and engaged. At one point, Harry glanced over to see Lucius watching Severus in much the same way. Lucius glanced at Harry and the two shared a smile of mutual fond exasperation for their partners.

When they finally made it to the dining table, the conversation had moved onto a new Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum the ministry was considering. Thankfully, all four of them were able to contribute and the conversation flowed smoothly for the rest of the night.

When it came time to leave, Draco noticed Harry growing agitated once more and drew him aside.

'Are you alright?'

'If I do something because of my instincts, you won't be mad right?'

'Of course not.'

Harry nodded and they turned back to the other couple to bid them goodnight. Draco shook each man's hand and kissed their cheeks. Harry paused for a moment, tense, before darting forward and hugging first Lucius, and then Severus. When he was done, his eyes grew huge and he hurried back to Draco's side.

'Draco, I just had to-I'm sorry-I just-'

'Hey, it's okay. If you don't follow your instincts you'll make yourself ill.'

Harry nodded and glanced shyly at the two men.

'We would be honoured to have you think of us as father figures, Harry, if that is what your actions meant,' said Severus.

'I think that might be it, you both just feel like…I can't explain it. You're like Draco but less.'

'I'm sure people dream of less,' drawled Draco.

Lucius cuffed behind his head while Severus and Harry just rolled their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The Saturday morning after their successful family dinner found Draco and Harry hanging around in bed. They lay on their sides, curling into each other. Draco kept leaning in and pressing lazy kisses to Harry's face, making the other boy blush and smile.

'Are you happy?'

Draco frowned a little. 'What do you mean?'

'I don't know. Are you happy, here, with me?'

'What sort of question is that? Of course I'm happy.'

'Okay.'

Draco raised his eyebrows. 'And? What sort of question do you think that was, exactly?'

'Well,' Harry fidgeted. 'It's just that, I'm happy, yeah? Really happy and I wanted to make sure that you were too.'

'Well you can put your pretty little head at ease, alright? Because I don't think I've been happier.'

Harry grinned and Draco leaned in to press his lips to the smile. Harry leaned into the kiss, prolonging it and deepening it. He rolled them and loomed over Draco, pinning him to the bed. Draco pushed upwards and let his fingers dance around the bottom of Harry's shirt.

'Can I take this off?'

'Oh.' Harry pulled back, looking unsure. 'If you want?'

'I do, if you don't mind.'

Draco smirked and dragged the shirt from Harry's body, grinning at his messed up hair. Instantly, his hands were drawn to the newly exposed skin. Harry's belly was smooth and firm and quivered under his touch. Harry rolled away and tugged in Draco's shirt until he slipped it off too.

As soon as it was gone, Harry rolled them back together, pressing their chests tight. Draco moaned a little as their nipples brushed and opened his mouth to Harry's attentions. Harry grabbed one of Draco's wrists and held it above his head. The silky smooth tail was wrapped high around Draco's thigh, the tip brushing his naked hip and toying with the waistband of his pyjamas.

'Fuck, Harry, I think I might be happier now than I was then.'

Harry grinned, his cheeks flushed and his lips kissed pink. Draco smiled back and offered his face up for more kissing. Instead, Harry swiped his tongue across Draco's forehead.

Draco barked out a laugh and wiped the spit away.

'Harry, what?'

'I have to, you know, the instinct thing.'

'Oh Merlin, another tongue bath?'

Harry froze and Draco grabbed his shoulders.

'Hey, it was a joke. I don't mind, I promise, alright?'

Harry nodded, a little uncertain, so Draco did the first thing he could think of. He stuck his fingers in Harry's mouth and wiped them off on his own cheek.

'Well come on,' he encouraged. 'I don't want to do it all myself, and I have come to realise the benefits of having one's favourite person smell like oneself.'

Harry smirked a little and licked his lips.

Draco offered up his neck.

Harry went to town.

He covered Draco's chest and neck and face but, just like last time, he kept returning to the join between Draco's neck and shoulder. When he was simply worrying at one spot, Draco lifted his hand and laid it on the back of Harry's head.

'Go ahead.'

'What?'

'Go ahead, Harry.'

'But-'

'I want you to, do it.'

'But-'

'Harry!'

Draco shoved Harry's head forward and, in his shock, Harry bit down. His canines had sharpened and they easily broke through the thin, pale skin. Warm blood filled Harry's mouth and he gagged at the thought, but the minute he tasted it, tasted that it was Draco's, he almost couldn't get enough.

After a long moment, Harry drew back, licking at the bite mark. He smiled at the contrast of the dark purple bruise against Draco's alabaster skin. Draco grinned at Harry but waited for the moment he knew was coming. Before his eyes, Harry went from smug and proud to horrified. Luckily Draco was prepared enough to grab hold of him and pull him into an embrace.

'Hey, I asked you to, alright? And I'm really glad you did.'

'What? Why? Draco, I-I-I mutilated you! Fuck!'

'No you didn't…'

Draco pulled away and sat up.

'Harry, you-you claimed me…'

Harry paused at Draco's uncertain tone.

'What?'

'This,' Draco pointed at his neck, 'this is a claiming bite, it's what you give to your mate. It's like a commitment thing, a life commitment. It'll need to be renewed to be permanent though, so if you don't mean it you can-'

'Draco, stop!'

Harry almost shouted when he realised what Draco was thinking. The other boy's voice was shaking and his eyes were suspiciously bright.

'I had no idea, I thought my instincts were making me do crazy things, making me want to hurt you and I couldn't bear that.'

'Oh. No, that's not how it works. You're instincts aren't meant to drive you to mark your mate until you love them, true love and all that stuff.'

'But I wanted to mark you the first time this happened, weeks ago. I'd barely met you properly back then.'

Draco shrugged a little. 'I make a good first impression when I'm not being a little shit?'

Harry burst out laughing and soon Draco joined in. When they'd quieted, Harry looked at Draco.

'So, now I've claimed you. Forever?'

'You have to renew it a twice within the next two weeks and then it will become permanent. If you don't, it'll just fade away. If you do, it's for life.'

'And you, do you want me renew it? Make it permanent?'

'Yeah, I really would.'

Harry nodded. Then, emotionally exhausted, the two boys slumped back onto the bed, clutching each other. They slept until their stomachs woke them for lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

After a weekend spent lazing around in bed, both boys had to spend their week-nights working late. By the time they'd finished their homework, there was barely time for a quick kiss before they were falling asleep. Finally, on Thursday afternoon, they had some free time. Unfortunately, Harry was nowhere to be found.

Draco had checked all the usual hiding places – the sunny patches in the Great Hall, the soft grass by the lake, Draco's wardrobe – and still couldn't find his mate. Ron found him storming around the hallways muttering about locating charms on bloody stupid idiots.

'Looking for Harry?'

'Honestly, it's the first free time we've had all week.'

'Last I heard he was going down to the greenhouses.'

'What? Why?'

Ron shrugged.

Draco rolled his eyes and thanked him before stomping off.

After thoroughly checking inside each greenhouse, Draco was walking around the outside. He bit his lip as he walked around the back of Greenhouse 3. From here, he was altogether too close to being in the Forbidden Forest for his liking. He heard rustling and stared up into the looming trees.

'Harry? Are you stuck somewhere?'

There was no answer. Draco frowned and turned to leave, fed up with searching for his vanishing mate and determined to go and enjoy himself instead. He'd barely taken two steps when some huge weight fell on his back, gripping his shoulders and knocking him to the ground. He fumbled for his wand but the creature knocked it away.

'Help! Merlin, someone help me, please!'

The thing clamped something over his mouth so Draco's terrified cries where muffled. He blinked back fear-induced tears and was trying to find his wand when the weight was removed. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Harry looking at him. The boy was white as Nearly-Headless Nick ad his ears were lying flat against his head.

'Draco, Draco, I'm so sorry. I-I wanted to surprise you, I thought it would be romantic. Are you hurt? Oh Draco please don't cry, please, I'm so sorry.'

As he spoke, Harry swept Draco into his arms. Harry was kneeling on the damp ground and Draco was lying on his back, his torso pulled up into Harry's arms. He buried his head in Harry's chest and cried a little in relief before he pulled back and stood up, pulling Harry up with him.

'That was you?'

Harry gulped a little.

'Harry, why would you do something like that to me?'

'Draco, I-'

'I mean, you get Ron to help you, you lure me down here to the Forbidden Forest and you of all people should know how I feel about it, and then you attack me. Harry, I-I don't understand…'

Harry felt his gut clench at Draco's confusion. It twisted even more when he noticed how downtrodden the boy looked.

'Draco, I really didn't mean it, I promise-'

'I just don't get it, Harry. I, fuck, I love you. Haven't I been good to you? Do you dislike me this much? Still?'

Harry shook his head madly and dragged Draco back into his arms. His guts were still tying in knots at the way the situation had gone horribly, horribly wrong, but something in him felt warm. Draco loved him.

'Draco, I promise I wasn't trying to play a prank on you. I admit, I did get Ron to help me get you down here, but not for the reasons you think. I love this place and I thought it would be the perfect spot to, well, to renew my claiming bite.'

Draco stared up at him.

'I can understand if you don't want me to right now, but, Draco, I love you too. I really do, so much it, well, it scares me a little sometimes. You're the best thing in my life. I thought it would be fun and, I don't know, playful. I guess I forgot how much the forest scares you.'

Draco just stared at Harry a moment longer before slowly offering his neck. Harry nodded slowly. Then, still at a snail's pace, he leaned in and took a long sniff of Draco's neck, purring a little as the scent flooded his senses. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the old bite, relishing the taste. He lingered, swiping the skin with his tongue, until suddenly, fast as a striking hippogriff, he bit down.

Draco yelped a little, but Harry had read up, he knew the claiming bite felt good for both parties. He purred even louder as the very essence of Draco flooded his mouth. Lost in pleasure, he worried the skin a little before pulling back and tending to the wound with little kitten licks. Finally, the enzymes in his saliva stemmed the bleeding and all that was left was a purple, bruised imprint of Harry's teeth.

This time, knowing what the bite symbolised, Harry didn't freak out. Instead, he took control of the situation. He crushed Draco into his arms, stroking his hair, and whispered reassurances, apologies, declarations of love. By the time Harry took Draco by the hand and led him back up to the school, the shadows had ground long and dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

On Friday morning, Draco woke up early to breakfast in bed and a very nervous cat-boy fidgeting in the doorway. He frowned for a moment before rolling his eyes and opening his arms.

'Come here you big goose.'

Harry hesitated and Draco raised an eyebrow.

It was sheer luck that Draco managed to move the breakfast tray out of the way before he had a lapful of teenager. Harry's nose went instantly for the claiming bite. He sniffed it for a while before treating it to kitten licks and little sucks. Draco swooned a little at the treatment, although he'd never admit it, but he soon had to push Harry away.

'Am I hurting you?'

'No, it's just-the mark, it gets more…sensitive'

'Sensitive?'

Draco blushed a little a glanced down pointedly.

Harry followed his gaze and did his best impression of a strawberry.

'Oh. That kind of sensitive.'

'Yeah.'

They were silent for a while, an awkward silence they hadn't encountered before.

'Does it feel good?'

Draco glanced over at Harry.

'What? Oh, yeah. I guess it does.'

'When I do this?'

Harry reached out and trailed his fingers over the mark, making Draco shiver.

'Yeah.'

'How about this?'

Harry had crept closer, and his breath was ghosting over the mark.

Draco swallowed and nodded.

'And what about this?'

Harry was kissing the mark now, his hot tongue swiping over and over the skin.

Draco fought to keep his breath steady, nodding frantically.

Harry looked up and smirked before closing his lips over the mark and sucking. Draco groaned, long and steady, bucking up against Harry's body and clutching his shoulders.

'H-Harry, please…'

Harry grinned and pressed his body into Draco's, giving the other boy what he needed.

Draco gasped and pressed in tight.

If he'd been in a slightly steadier frame of mind, Draco might have marvelled at the way Harry went from blushing virgin to sensual lover in the blink of an eye, but he was far more concerned with the fact that he had just had his first orgasm in the company of his mate. Panting, Draco turned to look at Harry. Harry was grinning like, well, the cat that got the…cream.

Draco grinned up at his mate, lazy with orgasm, and Harry smiled right back.

'Do you want me to…?'

Harry shook his head.

'No need.'

'Really? You-'

'No, almost though, but I-this was about you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I wanted to do this for you, it wasn't about me. '

Draco grinned.

'Aw, how sweet.'

Harry slapped his chest.

'Shut up.'

'No, really, Harry, it was sweet of you. Now, in return, I'd like to be sweet to you.'

Harry blushed a little and his tail came up to twirl around Draco's wrist.

'If…If you like.'

Draco frowned.

'No, if _you_ like. It's for you to enjoy, remember?'

'I guess, I just, I never-'

Draco was shocked but he kept his face blank. 'That's okay.'

'Aren't I a bit old to-'

'No. There's no timetable for sex, Harry, it's just about when it's right. Clearly any time before now wasn't right, but now, if you're comfortable, might be right.'

Harry snuggled into Draco, wrapping the other boy up in his limbs.

'I love you.'

'I'm sure you do,' Draco chuckled.

Then he felt Harry's hips pressing against his stomach. He smiled and pushed back, settling into a rhythm. Harry kept his face buried in Draco's chest the whole time, gasping when he came but not making a sound.

Draco wrapped one arm around his back and smoothed down his hair with the other hand, taking care to scratch behind his ears. Soon Harry was purring, the two of them happy and sated.

Of course, that was when Ron and Blaise came bursting in to tell them they were going to be late for breakfast. Instantly, the two intruders wrinkled their noses and burst out cheering.

'Finally, mate,' crowed Ron.

'You had me worried for a minute there, thought you'd lost your touch,' congratulated Blaise.

Harry and Draco blushed and held each other a little closer. The racket Blaise and Ron were making quickly summoned Hermione and Pansy and they added to the celebrations. Luckily Hermione thought to cast a few discreet cleaning charms before the others started throwing themselves onto the bed with the two boys.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Draco was starting to get worried. It was almost the end of the second week and Harry still hadn't renewed the claiming bite for the second time, making it permanent. If the claiming wasn't made permanent within the time period, it would fade but it would be painful.

He sat through their last class on Friday growing more and more despondent, especially with the way Harry seemed entirely distracted and distant. Blaise took his arm when they left class, leading him away from their rooms, away from Harry, and he didn't even protest.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah.'

'Want to try that answer again?'

'Harry only has one more night to renew the bite and make it permanent and he's acting like he doesn't even care and, fuck, Blaise, I think he's not going to do it.'

Blaise nodded and made soothing noises as he walked Draco purposefully through the halls.

'And he's so blasé, I'm really scared he's going to just let it fade away and that's going to _hurt_, but more than that, I-I fucking love him, Blaise, I don't want to lose him and where are we even going?'

'Not much further.'

Suddenly, Blaise whirled around, 180 degrees and took a few steps before repeating the process until a door appeared.

'The room of requirement?'

'The boy loves you, Draco, he's not going to let the bite or you fade away.'

'What?'

Blaise just smiled fondly and pushed Draco inside with a pat on his bottom. Draco glared for a moment before looking inside, where what he saw made his jaw drop.

The door led to a tiny stone balcony, looking out over a forest. The soft afternoon sun filtered in and caught in the glass chimes hanging from the roof. The table was a dark polished wood, and laid with all of Draco's favourite foods. He heard the door close behind him and spotted, standing off to one side, a nervously twitching teenager.

'Harry?'

'I thought we could have dinner here, if you want-'

'I'd love to.'

'Oh. Ok. Good.'

Draco grinned and walked over, talking Harry's hand and kissing his cheek.

'It's beautiful here.'

'Thanks. Hermione helped.'

'I love it.'

Harry grinned and led Draco to take a seat, holding the chair out for him. When they were both comfortable, Harry picked up his utensils, gesturing for Draco to do the same.

They didn't talk much while they ate. Draco commented on the room, Harry commented on Draco. It wasn't until they were finished that they started talking. Harry cleared and vanished the table with a snap of his fingers and transfigured their chairs into a comfortable bench. Draco glanced over at Harry, a little shyly.

Instantly, Harry was at his side. His tail wound its way around Draco's waist and his arms around his shoulders. He straddled the bench and leaned in, pressing soft kisses to Draco's face.

'Can I keep you?'

'What?'

'With this bite, I'll claim you permanently. So, can I keep you?'

'For always?'

'Forever.'

Draco closed his eyes and nodded, tilting his head to bare his neck to Harry. Ears twitching in anticipation, Harry sniffed deeply at the mark. He purred a little and licked it before finally, finally, he bit down. Draco groaned and clutched at Harry's chest, wriggling but never attempting to dislodge the teeth in his neck.

Harry was purring and Draco was groaning and they would both be bruised from the grip of the other by the time things were done.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: We're almost at the end! Just another chapter or two after this one.

Also, a little WARNING for some intimacy of the bedroom variety from this newly-mated couple

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Draco woke up still tangled in Harry. He could remember, just before he blacked out, Harry had healed his bite with kitten licks and transfigured the bench into a bed. He leaned over and woke Harry with a kiss.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'You're my husband now.'

'You're mine.'

'I like the sound of that.'

'You're mine, Draco. Mine.'

Draco shivered a little and snuggled into Harry's chest. They'd spelled their clothes away before they slept and Harry purred a little at the feel of Draco's bare skin sliding against his own. His tail flickered against Draco's side, tickling and stroking. Draco grinned and leaned in for a long, lazy kiss.

Their bodies entwined as they rolled back and forth, licking deeper into each other's mouths. Their hands petted unexplored skin and strayed into previously forbidden places. They moaned and groaned in tandem and their bodies reacted as those of youthful lovers tend to do.

Draco snatched up his wand and whispered a couple of spells while Harry tended to the claiming mark. Draco pushed them together, snaking one hand between their stomachs, dropping it lower and lower, when suddenly Harry was on the other side of the room.

'Harry? What are you-'

'I can't, Draco-'

'Don't you want to-'

'God, yes, I do, I want to so much, but I-'

'What's going on? Are you-'

'Draco, Draco, I'm sorry, I just-I need to-please, Draco.'

'It's okay, I promise, I want to too, you can, it's okay. Come back here, come back to bed, it's okay-'

Draco slid from under the covers and settled on his hands and knees. Harry stared at the long, lean lines of pale flesh on display and tried to remember how to breathe. He gulped and tried to get control of himself.

'No, I'll, fuck, Draco, I'll hurt you, I might have those barbs, it'll-'

'Harry, it'll be okay. You won't hurt me, I promise. Now come here, I want you to make love to me.'

Harry let out something like a sob before losing his control. He flung himself across the room and clambered onto his knees behind Draco. He took himself in hand and felt his knees grow weak with relief at the touch. He was smooth, or at least, unbarbed. Collapsing onto Draco's back, he breathed deeply, raggedly, overcome with relief. Draco allowed it for a moment before he wriggled his bottom.

'I told you it would be okay. Now get on with it.'

Harry smirked as he picked himself up and let one hand fall heavily on Draco's backside. Still grinning at the yelp that produced, he slid himself home, eternally grateful that Draco had thought to prepare himself. When he was seated, he leant over so he could growl in Draco's ear.

'You're so hot inside. I could stay here for days.'

'P-Please Harry.'

'You're beautiful, you know that? So pretty. I'm so glad it was you Draco.'

'Muh-Me too.'

Harry just growled and latched his teeth onto Draco's neck for the rest of the ride. They rocked and moaned and sweated and finally shuddered together before collapsing onto the mattress. Harry made sure that they fell sideways so Draco didn't end up in the wet spot. When he got his breath back, he butted his head against Draco's shoulders. Draco turned around and laughed before reaching up to pet Harry's ears. Soon both boys were asleep, tangled in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The rest of the year sailed by for the two mates. With their consummation came the easy companionship that had been absent from their relationship. They stopped second-guessing each other so much and became more comfortable and confident in their mating. As the end of the year drew closer, however, Harry began growing despondent.

'Come on mate, you've been sulking for the last week and a half. What's got your tail in a twist?'

Harry sighed and glanced over at Ron.

'I don't want the year to end. Everyone else is wishing it along and I wish they'd just stop.'

'Think you'll miss Draco?'

'How could I not? And if I go back even more of a _freak_, Merlin, Petunia will lock me in my room for the entire summer.'

'Do you even have to go back there now You-Know-Who is dead?'

'No.'

Ron nodded. 'So ask if you can stay at his.'

'What?'

'You said it hasn't been too bad the times you've had dinner with Draco and Lucius and Snape, so why not ask to spend the holiday with them? Draco would like it.'

'Draco would-'

'Draco would _love_ it.'

Both boys whipped their heads around to see Draco standing a little ways behind them, evidently having heard the tail end of their conversation. Ron shot Harry a smug smile and picked himself up off the grass.

'See? You'll have a blast. Just remember to come and visit for a week or Mum will be disappointed.'

Draco and Ron shared a grin as they passed, Draco walking out to sit next to Harry by the lake and Ron heading back to the castle.

'Do you want to come and stay with me?'

Harry nodded.

'Brilliant.'

Draco leaned over and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, reaching out to snag one hand in both of his.

'It will make me so happy. Father too. And, best of all, it will make this much easier.'

'What?'

'This.'

Draco held up Harry's left hand, which he had slipped a simple gold band onto.

'Marry me?'

'Really?'

'I could do you a grand proposal if you like, get down on one knee in the middle of the Great Hall and-'

'This is fine,' Harry cut in hastily. 'More than fine, wicked, awesome.'

'Then what do you say? Be my husband in the eyes of the law? Make an honest man out of me? Make my Father proud?'

'Yes.'

Harry crawled in front of Draco and pressed their lips together, pressing forward until they were sprawled across the grass.

They lay like that for hours, weeks even, before they heard footsteps and an unmistakeable cough. Draco simply lifted Harry's left hand in the air.

'Mmweddingmph.'

Harry could practically hear Severus roll his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Draco. He heard Severus mutter a congratulations and a complaint about horny teenagers and excess bodily fluids. Happily putting it out of their minds, Draco and Harry returned their full attention to each other and everything was as it should be.

Three weeks later, class let out for the last day of the school year. The stone halls of Hogwarts were flooded with children ecstatic for the things that awaited him that summer. For the first time, Harry was one of them. He and Draco were racing down the halls, running late for the Hogwarts Express. When Harry stumbled, Draco snatched his hand and tugged him along. They didn't let go until Draco dragged Harry onto the train just as the whistle blew.

'Cutting it a bit fine there, boys?' asked Pansy, as she led them to their carriage.

'We were-'

'Nobody needs to know what you two were up to, thanks,' drawled Blaise.

'Like you can talk,' snapped Draco.

'We just-'

'At least the walls are thicker on your side,' grumbled Ron.

'I just never knew Harry was such a screamer,' said Hermione.

'Lucky you're so good at silencing spells,' said Pansy.

'Draco,' Harry whined.

Draco took one look at his frustrated mate, tail twitching, ears slicked back, and bundled him into his arms.

'Harry lost one of his socks.'

Four heads turned to stare at the two boys.

'What?' said Blaise.

'That's what made us late. Harry lost a sock, we were finding it.'

'And you didn't spend long minutes lying naked on your bed being tongue-bathed by your lover?'

'No.'

Blaise raised an eyebrow and Draco didn't even need to look down to know that Harry was red as a fire truck. Rolling his eyes he ruffled his mate's hair and stuck his tongue out at the others.

'Aw, it's sweet how he still blushes,' cooed Pansy.

'Heart on his sleeve, our Harry,' agreed Hermione.

'Shut up,' snarked Harry, burying his face in Draco's chest and pouting.

The train ride went on in much the same fashion until they parted at platform 9¾ with a flurry of hugs and kisses and promises to visit. Finally, Draco and Harry were the only two left and it was time for them to face Severus and Lucius. Harry gulped as Draco tugged him over.

'Harry.' Lucius grasped his hand and shook it warmly. 'I'm delighted you have chosen to stay with us. I'm sure it will be enjoyable for Draco to have someone he cares so much for around during the summer.'

'Yeah, so you two can go off and shag like rabbits,' Draco smirked, pressing quick kisses to Severus' and Lucius' cheeks and scampering off to the car.

'Brat.'

'Imp.'

Draco chuckled and slid into the seat. The two men shook their heads and followed him to the car. Harry took a moment to unfreeze before hurrying after them all. He slipped in next to Draco and Severus started the engine once they'd all buckled in.

'Once we're out of the city, you should see the speeds Severus gets up to. We'll be home before you know it.'

Harry grinned sleepily and burrowed into Draco's side, the long hours of travel catching up to him. Draco settled one hand in Harry's hair and tried to ignore the fond look his Father was shooting him in the review mirror. Harry chose that moment, however, to yawn, snuggled and sleepily murmur 'Home' into Draco's hip. Nothing could stop the small smile tugging at the corner of the three Slytherins' mouths.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Harry's days at Malfoy Manor were spent in relaxed contemplation. He barely had to move off the huge bed he and Draco share and indeed, for the first few days, he didn't. House Elves catered to his every desire and Draco was more than pleased to spend long, lazy periods with his lover. They spent hours exploring each other's bodies, exploring new ways to feel pleasure. On one memorable day, Harry slotted himself into Draco's body at sunrise and didn't remove himself until it was almost time for supper. Eventually, though, they had to emerge.

Lucius and Severus were seated across from one another at a small dining table, eating breakfast. Draco pulled Harry into the room and prodded him towards the seat beside his Father.

'I see you've finally wrenched yourselves away from your carnal pleasures?' drawled Lucius.

'Around the same time you managed to unstick your lips from Severus,' said Draco cheekily.

Harry expected the man to frown, retaliate somehow, but Severus just smirked.

'And what lovely lips they are.'

'Indeed,' said Lucius. 'And how's our precious Harry enjoying his stay? Is everything to your enjoyment, Mr Potter?'

Harry choked a little on his juice and nodded hastily.

'Yeah, everything's great, brilliant.'

Lucius looked ready to make a snide comment but Severus frowned at him and he stilled his tongue. When he glanced to his son only to be met with a gaze part pleading and part threatening, Lucius sighed.

'I'm glad. It is important to Draco that you are happy here, and thus important to me as well.'

Lucius was pleasantly surprised when Severus reached over the table to grasp his hand, but accepted the reward happily. He had worried that Severus would become even more restrained in the presence of company and that he would not be free to enjoy the man's company as was their fashion on school holidays. He squeezed the long fingers entwined with his and felt a little more warmly towards Harry.

When they had finished their meal, Draco and Lucius were forced to leave their lovers and undertake the monstrous task of the Malfoy accounts for a time. Harry happily kissed Draco in parting, but gulped a little when he was left with only Severus.

'You need not look so nervous, Harry, I do not intend to shout at you here.'

'Hopefully you won't have reason to even want to.'

'I doubt I will. This house, now it's free from the horrors of war, has regained its former charm. There has never been a place I have found that is more peaceful.'

'Lucius' presence probably plays a part in that,' Harry chanced.

Severus shot him a sharp look before smiling a little.

'That is true. He too has regained that which was taken from him during the war.'

'I'm glad.'

Severus arched a brow. 'Glad?'

'That you found each other again, that you're-that you can find peace with him again.'

'So am I, Mr Potter. So am I.'

They sat in silence for a time. Harry concentrated on straightening the fur of his tail, while Severus scoured the newspaper. Eventually, he folded it with a flourish and looked at his companion.

'What do you say to a walk? It's a fine day.'

Harry's head shot up.

'Sure.'

Snape nodded and they stood, heading through the house and into the gardens.

Harry gasped when he saw them.

He'd been in the Malfoy gardens before. There had been an abundance of dark green and white. The lawn was impeccably manicured and a flock of albino peacocks roamed around, shrieking at strangers. Now, the gardens were populated with anything that could take root. The grass ran wild and the paths were twisting and adventurous. It felt far more like the Burrow than like Malfoy Manor.

Snape looked over and crooked his mouth into a small smile.

'Narcissa's gardening tastes ran quite differently to Lucius'.'

'I can tell. Bloody hell.'

'Indeed. I believe Lucius' are more along the lines of 'fuck it' than anything else, provided the gnomes do not take over.'

'It-Merlin. It's brilliant. I love it.'

'Good.'

They walked in silence for a time. Severus would occasionally point out a potions ingredient or a rare flower, but for the most part they just enjoyed the sunlight and fresh air. When Harry's stomach began rumbling noisily, they turned back for the house to be greeted by their men.

'Did you have a nice walk, love?'

'Splendid,' drawled Severus, as he allowed Lucius to kiss him and take his hand.

Draco watched fondly for a moment before pulling Harry into his side.

'And you enjoyed yourself?'

'Yeah, you're gardens are great, Draco.'

'Good.'

'But I believe we should engage in lunch before Mr Potter's stomach attempts to ingest itself.'

As if on cue Harry's stomach rumbled audibly and his pressed a hand against it, mortified.

'Sorry.'

Draco and Lucius laughed and led them back to the dining room, where the table had been laid. Lucius and Severus sat on one side and Harry and Draco took the other. As they ate, Harry's tail slithered over to coil itself around Draco's thigh. Draco glanced down at it and chuckled, knowing Harry was oblivious to his tail's antics. Indeed, Harry didn't notice what had happened until he glanced down and blushed furiously.

'Draco, can't you keep your hands to yourself at the table?' admonished Lucius.

Draco shot his Father a wounded look and gestured to the cutlery he held in each hand.

'I think you've rather got the wrong end of the stick there, Lucius,' said Snape.

'Really? Harry, I would never have picked you for the type. And in your partner's parent's house, as well?'

'I-I didn't-I never-Draco!'

'It's just his tail, Father. He can't quite control it.'

'His _tail_?'

'_Yes_, Father. His actual tail. Get your mind out of the filth, would you?'

Lucius smirked but fell silent, although Harry noticed he ate with one hand for the rest of the meal.

After lunch, the four men retired to a sitting room.

'Have you decided when you wanted to bond yet?' asked Lucius.

'No,' said Harry. 'But I hoped it would be soon.'

Draco grinned and squeezed Harry's hand.

'How long will you need to make proper arrangements?' asked Severus.

'Not long. I've had most of it prepared for a while now,' admitted Draco.

'Then how soon?'

'Two weeks?' offered Draco.

Lucius nodded amiably and he and Draco started discussing who they would have to invite. Severus joined in occasionally while Harry just watched happily. As the conversation dragged on into late afternoon, with plans and lists being drawn up and organised, Harry snuggled into Draco's side. When Draco dropped a hand onto is head and scratched between his ears Harry's eyes slid shut and he started purring.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so so so sorry about this inordinately long wait, but this is it! This is the final one. Thank you so much and I hope you've liked it as much as I have.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Harry knew Lucius and Severus were going to need some serious quiet time soon. Lucky, then that he and Draco were planning to depart that very evening, taking the crowd of intruders with them. The bonding ceremony was being held at Malfoy Manor, and thus the guests had taken up residence there. Severus and Lucius had been beautifully gracious welcoming the Weasley clan, nearly every Order member, and a large portion of the Hogwarts staff and students into their home, but everyone could see them wearing thin.

Indeed, Harry had just stumbled upon them, curled together in their bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other, with Lucius propped up on one elbow, stroking Severus' hair as the other man fisting his hands in Lucius' shirt. At Harry's entrance, Lucius looked up, raising a finger to his lips. Harry crept closer and kept his voice below a whisper.

'It's almost time, are you both alright?'

'We will be. It has been a…trying week.'

'Sorry about that-'

'Don't be. I have never seen Draco happier.'

'Yeah.'

'We will be there presently, if you will give us a moment.'

Harry nodded and scurried out. As he left, he heard Lucius whispering: 'Severus, Sev. My love, it's time to go.'

Harry smiled and darted off, tail swishing importantly behind him. He met with Hermione and Ron and they walked him to the main doors, where he and Draco would exit the house and walk out to the garden ceremony. They were soon met by Blaise, Pansy, and Draco and the four left the couple behind the doors.

The ceremony would be held outside. When all the guests were seated, Dumbledore would begin the ceremony. At the appointed moment, a bell would toll signalling Draco and Harry's entrance. They would enter, hand in hand, and walk between the crowds until they had reached Dumbledore. Once there, he would read them vows which they would take then he would step aside. Harry and Draco would walk on a little more, until they were in front of everyone and outlined by the setting sun. When the sun was level with the horizon, they would seal their bonding with a kiss. Harry remembered Draco explaining it all.

_'All wizarding bondings take place at sunset, and they always have to face west.'_

_'But why?' Harry whined._

_Draco chuckled and rubbed his ears. 'Because if we can vow true love in the face of a setting sun, we can vow true love in the face of anything. It's a sign of the strength of our relationship, of our love.'_

_'Oh. In that case, I guess it'll do.'_

_Draco rolled his eyes and Harry reached up to press a kiss to his nose._

_'I love you, you know?'_

_'I do. And it's lucky, because I love you too.'_

_Harry grinned at Draco's find expression_.

_'Harry. Harry. Harry'_

'Harry. Harry!'

Harry jumped and shook his head clear of memories. 'Draco?'

'Come on, that's the bell.'

Harry grinned and gripped Draco's hand. Together, they walked out the door and down the aisle. Harry barely heard Dumbledore speak, but he knows he must have said the right thing from the way the people are clapping and the tears in Draco's eyes. Together they walk forwards and turn to each other. Draco took Harry's face in his hands and, when Harry was suddenly blinded by the setting sun, he pressed their lips together. The crowd broke into cheers but Harry was too busy with Draco's mouth. He wound his tail around the other man's waist and held him fast.

When they finally pulled apart and turned to face the audience, they were both crying. They waked through the crowds, accepting congratulations and compliments before being met at the bottom by Arthur and Molly and Lucius and Severus. Bags were pressed into their hands followed by a silk handkerchief. As they gripped it, they were each kissed by all four before they felt the tug behind their navel and they were off.

Harry didn't even look around at the room they'd landed in before he was pulling Draco into his arms. They didn't kiss, not this time, they stared into each other's eyes.

'I love you, Draco. So much.'

'I'll always love you, Harry. With everything I am.'


End file.
